


The 8th Day of Christmas: "A New Year to Remember"

by bluest_skies



Series: Destiel Smut Brigade 12 Days of Christmas Challenge [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dean is a sap, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, New Years Eve Kiss, Secret Relationships, cas is a sap, he was busy making grilled cheese sammiches, sam does not appear in this fic, samwho, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 08:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluest_skies/pseuds/bluest_skies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends for years, a secret hook up at a Christmas party brings new light to Castiel and Dean's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 8th Day of Christmas: "A New Year to Remember"

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who read and encouraged me with this fic. Some parts came really easy, others not so much. I love all you guys and I hope you enjoy <3

**December 18th**

"C'mon, Cas. Just tell us who it was."

  
Castiel rubbed his forehead, wondering (not for the first time) how to get out of this conversation. He'd been sitting there, perfectly content, enjoying a quiet morning at the coffee shop with a fresh cup when Gabriel had come in, commenting on how Castiel looked different, not so uptight, squinting suspiciously when he'd shrugged in response. Soon after, Charlie had shown up, swooping into the shop with her fiery red hair and an energy that had no hope of being contained. She'd taken one look at Castiel and said (rather loudly), "You got laid!" And now twenty minutes later, they were both sitting on the couch opposite him, still trying to get some scrap of information.

“ Was it someone at the Christmas party the other night?” Charlie wondered.

“ Had to be.” Gabriel said. “What do you think? Kevin?”

“ Mmm...no, I think Cas would go for an older guy.” Charlie's face scrunched up. “Cas please tell me it wasn't Crowley.”

“ No, it was not Crowley,” Cas sighed. He was kicking himself for going to that party in the first place. Him and his friends always got together on Christmas night and this year he would be out of town for work. Charlie had planned a party earlier in the month, upset that he was breaking their tradition by not being around and had badgered him repeatedly to come until the guilt had crept up on him and he'd finally relented.

“ Ooh! Balthazar maybe?” Gabriel said, snapping his fingers. “Older, attractive, constantly horny.”

  
"Can we not talk about this?" Castiel muttered.   
  
"Not talk about what?"   
  
Castiel looked up at the new voice. Perfect. This is just what he needed. Dean Winchester taking a chair next to him, present for this interrogation about his sex life. Now would be a good time for a sinkhole to open up, taking him and the entirety of the coffee shop with it. He liked this coffee shop, but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make.   
  
"It's nothing," he said at the same time Charlie bellowed, "Cas got laid and is being stingy with the details!"   
  
Dean looked over at him with a smirk. "Oh yeah? How was it?"   
  
"I hate you," Cas whispered.   
  
Dean clapped him on the shoulder. "No you don't." He took a sip of coffee before he added. "Well, while our friend here may be reluctant to talk about his sexy times, I am not."   
  
"Finally! I need details. Good?" Charlie asked.   
  
"Fantastic actually," Dean quipped, then waggled his eyebrows. "Quite the moaner."   
  
"Oh my god. Don't you people have jobs to go to?"

Dean and Gabriel looked at him blankly.

"Actually, yes." Charlie stood, gathering her bag. "I'm not done with you yet, Cas."   
  
"Ehh, I guess I'll head out with you Charlie since Cas is insistent on being boring. Later kiddies,” Gabriel said with a salute, heading towards the exit.   
  
Castiel waited until they'd both walked out of the shop and down the sidewalk before he turned to Dean with a glare. "'Quite the moaner'? You're an asshole," he hissed.   
  
"What?" Dean laughed. "They didn't know I was talking about  _ you _ . And I  _ did _ say you were fantastic. Besides, I thought you weren't going to tell anyone about it?"   
  
"I didn't! They just... _ knew _ . They're like orgasm sniffing bloodhounds or something," Cas muttered into his coffee cup before taking a drink.

Dean snorted. “That's a pretty fair assessment.” He nudged Cas with his elbow. “What's the big deal anyway?”

“They'll make a huge thing out of it.”

“At first maybe. They'll get it out of their systems eventually.”

“I'm not even sure it should have happened in the first place.” He didn't mention that ever since it had happened (thirty-three hours and twenty-two minutes ago), he'd thought of nothing else since; Dean's body a delicious weight above him, that full feeling as Dean moved inside of him, panting out Cas' name.

“Cas?”

Cas cleared his throat, shifting around in his chair in an attempt to discreetly adjust himself. “What?”

“I asked if you regret it.”

“Not at all.”

“Then what's the problem?” Dean scooted his chair closer and leaned in. “Look, we're best friends, Cas. We know each other well. Obviously like each other enough to spend massive amounts of time together. We're both single...”

It would have been so easy to just say  _'Yes, okay. We'll just be friends who occasionally have sex.'_ , but instead, he felt himself shaking his head and the words, “I'm sorry, Dean. But it can't happen again” coming out instead. Cas set his coffee mug on the table and stood, shouldering his messenger bag. “I should go. I have a meeting in a couple of hours.”

“ Yeah. Okay, Cas. I'll see you later.”

 

**December 20th**

"I thought we couldn't do this again," Dean murmured, tongue darting out to run along Cas' bottom lip.

They'd just been sitting on Cas' couch, a bowl of popcorn between them while they watched a movie. No different than any of the other numerous times Dean had come over to hang out, both of them in sweatpants, t-shirts, and socked feet. But now Cas seemed more aware of Dean's proximity, both too close and not nearly close enough, noticing every brush of their hands when they happened to reach for the popcorn at the same time. Cas just kept stuffing his face, repeating in his head ' _ bad idea, bad idea, worst idea in the history of bad ideas ever, just watch the movie, eyes front Castiel, don't look over, don't look over.' _ Then Dean had lifted both arms up in a stretch, shirt riding up to reveal a sliver of soft, tanned stomach and the popcorn bowl was knocked to the floor, Dean letting out a grunt of surprise as Cas whipped his shirt off and tossed it to floor before straddling Dean's lap   
  
"Shut up before I change my mind." He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of Dean's sweatpants, and Dean lifted his ass up so Cas could tug them down slightly. “You're not wearing underwear.” 

Dean grinned at him cheekily. “I was hoping.”

Cas kept telling himself what a monumental fuck up this was up until the moment his hand wrapped around Dean's cock and the most erotic moan he'd ever heard came out of his mouth, pitched low, long and breathy, punctuated with a jerk of his hips.

He watched his hand for a few moments, sliding along Dean's shaft, becoming slick when he palmed the tip. Cas glanced up to Dean's face to see him watching as well, tongue swiping along his bottom lip, breath expelling in harsh gasps. He slid his other hand into Dean's hair, gripping tightly to pull his head up. “Look at me.”

Dean's eyes were wide, lust-blown, the vibrant green of his iris almost completely eclipsed with black. Cas felt Dean's trembling hands pull at the waistband of his own sweats, taking his cock into his fist, movements erratic. Batting Dean's hand away, he used his to press their lengths together, hips lifting to slide his shaft along Dean's.

“Cas,  _ fuck _ ,” Dean groaned when their tips, swollen and leaking bumped together. Cas felt Dean's hands settle on his hips, urging him to move faster, press in harder. Bracing his free hand on the back of the couch, he leaned in, trapping his hand between their bodies. He gasped at the added pressure, bowing his head to press his mouth to Dean's, tongue sliding between lips and along teeth, slow, hot, open mouthed licks, their breath mingling together, swallowing each others moans. Cas wanted to be touching him everywhere, rutting together, wet, smacking sounds echoing around them as they came.

Cas pressed his face into Dean's neck, both of them gasping for air.  “We really can't be doing this,” Cas said after a few moments, still panting as he lifted himself off of Dean's lap to flop back onto the couch.

“ That's what you keep saying.”

Cas sat up, snatching his t-shirt off the floor, attempting to turn it right-side out. “I'm serious, Dean. It's just a bad idea.”

“ Says who?”

“ Me.” Cas pulled on one sleeve, finding it even more twisted then when he first started. He flapped it around. “What is with this shirt?”

Dean jerked the shirt out of Cas' hands, fixing it before throwing it back in his face. “Yeah, well, what do you know? You can't even straighten out a shirt.”

“ My shirt is not the problem. This,” Cas gestured between them. “...is the problem.”

“We just had awesome sex. I fail to see  _ any _ problem.” Dean shifted to face Cas. “What's going on with you? You've been twitchy ever since the Christmas party.”

“I'm not  _ twitchy _ ,” Cas mumbled, pulling the shirt over his head. “You're just...What happens when you meet someone? And we have to go back to what we were? I don't know if I can do that.”

“ Why would I meet someone?”

“That  _ is _ a thing that happens, Dean,” Cas' replied, voice laced with exasperation.

“ I have you, Cas. I don't want anyone else.”

  
  
**December 22**

  
Cas blindly groped around on the couch for his phone and checked the display.   
  
_ Dean: Whatcha doin? _ __   
  
_ Cas: Reading reports _ __   
  
_ Dean: Cas it's Saturday night _ __   
  
_ Cas: I am aware. I leave tomorrow remember? I have to get this done. _ __   
  
_ Dean: Does this mean you're wearing your glasses? _ __   
  
_ Cas: Yep _ __   
  
_ Dean: Sexy. Let me see. _ __   
  
_ Dean: Send me a pic _   
  
Cas set his papers aside and opened the camera app, flipping it so he could see himself. He made his most annoyed face and sent it. He was still trying to come to terms with whatever this was between him and Dean, this new turn in their relationship. Dean wanted to date him. Cas still had trouble believing he had actually heard those words come out of Dean's mouth when they talked the other night. And while he was beyond ecstatic for this new shift in their relationship, he still wanted to keep it private. For now.    
  
His phone beeped and he glanced down.   
  
__ Dean: Your annoyance is not a deterrent. I'm coming over.   
  
Cas started to reply that tonight wasn't a good night when there was a 'thump thump' on the door and he looked at it suspiciously before making his way over. Flipping the deadbolt, he opened the door to find Dean standing in the hallway, ear-to-ear grin on his face.   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Have you been skulking out here in the hallway like a creeper this whole time?" Cas hissed, gesturing for Dean to come in.   
  
"Not the whole time, no."   
  
"So just a part-time creeper then. Cause that's so much better." He closed the door and leaned against it. "What do you want, Dean?"   
  
Dean shrugged out of his jacket, tossing it over to the couch causing papers to scatter to the floor. He made his way towards Cas, steps slow and predatory, and Cas' heart began to jackhammer in his chest. Dean stood in front of him, so close that the lines of their bodies were almost touching and he slid his hands on each side of Cas' face, leaning in.   
  
"You," he whispered against Cas' mouth.

~*~

Cas collapsed back onto the bed, breath harsh and labored. “Why was I so insistent before that we not do this?”

“ Because you're an idiot.”

Cas nodded. “I am. I am the biggest idiot ever.” He lolled his head to the side to see Dean smiling softly at him, hair sweaty and sticking up in all directions, a flush still high on his cheeks. He trailed a finger along Dean's jawline. “I'll miss you while I'm gone.”

Dean turned his head, pressing a kiss to the pad of Cas' finger. “Sap.”

Cas poked him in the cheek. “Don't be a prick. I'm serious.”

Dean rolled to his side, carding his fingers through Cas' hair. “I'll miss you too. I'm gonna stay here tonight and then I'm gonna take you to the airport in the morning.” He pressed a light kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth. “Now roll over. You get to be the little spoon.”

 

** December 25th **

Cas crammed the last piece of pizza in his mouth and wiped his hands on a paper towel before answering the incoming Skype call. He promptly choked.

“ Are you naked?” Cas' current view was of Dean's tan, bare chest, hair still slightly damp from a shower, his jaw sporting a bit more stubble since the last time Cas saw him.

“ _Not completely.”_ Dean grinned.  _ “I'm wearing a hat.” _

Cas' squinted at the screen. “Is it an invisible hat?”

“ _I didn't say I was wearing it on my head.”_ Dean winked, then pushed his chair back from the desk, revealing the rest of his mostly naked body, except for the Santa hat that was covering his crotch.  _ “Merry Christmas, Cas.” _

Cas wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh hysterically or just appreciate the spectacular view. He always knew Dean had a great body underneath his clothes – soft in the middle, but with lean, muscular arms and legs, and broad shoulders. And now he'd had that body under him, warm and pliant...responsive – and over him, coaxing sensations from him that he didn't know were possible.

“ Is that my Christmas present?” Cas' voice was hoarse and could have sworn that it actually squeaked.

Dean bit down on his bottom lip and nodded.  _ “Should I unwrap it for you?” _

“ God yes.”

Dean rubbed his hands along his thighs, inching them upwards, and any lingering humor Cas had about Dean having a Santa hat on his dick disappeared when he pulled it off, tossing it aside to reveal his length, jutting upward, so hard it was slightly curved.

Cas rubbed a hand across his mouth. “Sweet Jesus,” he breathed.

Dean kept his eyes on Cas, his hand sliding along his shaft, wrist twisting on the upstroke. He let out a breathy moan.  _ “I'm ready for you to come home, Cas.” _

“Trust me I'm ready to get back.” Cas pressed his palm against his own erection, hissing at the pressure and thought ' _ fuck it' _ , fingers fumbling to undo the front of his jeans. He slipped his cock free, hand moving to match Dean's rhythm.

There were no more words, just hushed groans and panting breaths, each one watching the other inch closer and closer. With his free hand, Cas reached down between his legs to cup his balls, rolling them with his fingers, and Dean copied his movements, growling out a lowly  _ “fuck...” _ . Cas' focus narrowed to Dean coming undone then, movements jerky, his thigh muscles tightening, and hand to god, Cas watched Dean's toes actually curl up as he came, painting his chest in long, ropey spurts. Cas followed seconds later, almost sliding off the edge of the small loveseat he'd been perched on as he came all over his hand. He sat back with a huff, trembling from aftershocks, blood still roaring in his ears, not sure how long he sat like that, random muscles twitching, little sparks of pleasure washing through his body.

“ _Cas? Are you dead?”_

“ Yes.” He took a moment to catch his breath. “And I'm going to haunt your ass.”

Dean chuckled.  _ “Figuratively or literally?” _

“ Oh shut up,” Cas grumbled.

Dean patted his stomach and grimaced.  _ “I'm gonna clean up. I'll call you back.” _

~*~

“ _I still can't believe they made you go out of town during Christmas. What kind of tyrannical company do you work for?”_

They'd ended their Skype session and Cas had showered, just settling into bed when Dean called him.

“ The kind that allows me to pay my bills and feed you.” Cas stretched out on his back, pillowing an arm behind his head.

Dean grunted.  _ “You'll be back New Years Eve morning, right?” _

“ Yeah, 9 o'clock. Pick me up?”

“ _Absolutely,”_ Dean said around a yawn.  _ “We can take a nap naked and then head out to the party.” _

Cas smiled. “That's sounds nice. Though we could skip the party and just stay in bed the whole night.”

“ _Mmm...”_ Dean hummed sleepily.  _ “Charlie would kill us.” _

“ True,” Cas sighed. He listened as Dean's breath became slow and even on the other end of the line. “Dean,” he whispered. “Did you just fall asleep on me?” There was nothing for several moments.

“ _Mmmph...love you, Cas.”_

There was a rustling sound, the bedsheets maybe as Dean turned over. Cas pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at the display, watching the call time tick...11:21...11:22...11:23...11:24. He ended the call, flipping the phone between his fingers as he stared up at the ceiling.

 

**December 31st-Jan 1st**

Cas pressed himself against Dean's back, arm sliding around his waist. He laid there motionless for a few moments, Dean soft and warm, still snoring into his pillow. He buried his nose into Dean's neck, nuzzling, pressing light kisses down to his shoulder as his hand slid across Dean's stomach and up to his side. He huffed as his fingertips came across a patch of textured skin there.

They'd been sophomores in college, home on break for Christmas. Cas had gone to Dean's house in Kansas for the holiday instead of going back to Illinois to his own family. It was Christmas Eve and they'd gotten sloppy drunk, shoveling home-baked cookies in their mouths and watching old western movies on TV in the basement.

"Why do they call them cowboys when they ride horses? They should be riding cows if they're gonna call 'em  _ cowboys _ ," Dean had slurred at him.

"You can't ride  _ cows _ , Dean."

"I bet you could."

"I seriously doubt that."

They'd argued several more minutes until Dean had pulled on his shoes (forgetting his coat) and declared that he was going to prove Cas wrong. Making total sense at the time, Cas had followed.

They'd both stumbled through the woods, so as not to get caught out on the road drunk, to the pasture down the street that belonged to a neighbor. When they'd finally spotted the field with a lone cow standing away from the rest, Dean had proclaimed he was going to sneak up on it, taking off in a drunken sprint towards the animal, crashing straight into the barb-wire fence that kept it and the rest of the herd confined. Cas had panicked while Dean protested that he was fine, even as he bled heavily through his shirt.

"Cas, are you trying to grope me in my sleep?" Dean muttered groggily, breaking Cas out of his thoughts.

"I am," he whispered, pressing a kiss to Dean's shoulder.

Dean squirmed against him. "Mmm, continue please."

Cas chuckled and rubbed a thumb over the scar. "Do you remember the night this happened?"

Dean grunted. "Not likely to forget a tetanus shot and twelve stitches."

Cas pressed his lips to Dean's ear and whispered. "I think it was then I knew I was in love with you."

Dean scrubbed a hand over his face and exhaled harshly. "We're both idiots." He turned over to face Cas. "We sure did waste a lot of time."

Cas shrugged. "Maybe, but...it doesn't matter now." He pressed a kiss to Dean's forehead. “Now get up. We have to be at Charlie's in a couple of hours.”

“ What? No,” Dean whined. “ But...groping.”

“ Did you...did you just kick your feet? Dean Winchester, are you throwing a temper tantrum?”

“ No.” Dean grumped, poking out his bottom lip. “Maybe.”

Cas rolled out of bed, whipping the covers off the bed. “C'mon. I'll grope you in the shower.”

~*~

“ What are you thinking about?” They were standing in front of Charlie's front door, Cas holding the bottle of champagne they'd brought with them.

“ Nothing,” Dean rocked back on his heels. “Why?”

Cas squinted in Dean's direction. “You have this... _ smirk _ on your face. Like you're up to something.”

“ We're standing outside, in the cold I might add, in front of a house. What could I possibly be up to?” Dean stamped his feet on the porch. “Can I knock now? I'm freezing my balls off out here.”

Cas gestured for him to go ahead and he rapped on the door twice, quickly shoving his hands back in his coat pocket. Just as they heard footsteps approaching and the deadbolt turning, Dean looked over at Cas with a grin.

“ Actually, I was just thinking about that hickey on your neck—Hey Charlie!”

Cas stood there frozen.  _ Fuck _ . He tried to think back to their shower earlier, not able to recall Dean sucking on his neck, but then, his brain had a tendency to short-circuit when Dean was naked.

“ Cas, do you plan to come in or stand on the porch all night?”

“ What? Yes. Sorry.” He hunched his shoulders, hoping maybe the collar of his shirt would hide the mark until he could get to the bathroom.

Charlie enveloped him in a hug, squeezing tightly. “I missed you, Cas.”

“ Geez, he was only gone a few days.” Dean rolled his eyes.

Charlie glared at him over her shoulder. “It was over a week, he missed Christmas, and nobody said anything about your incessant whining about him being gone. So shut up and let me hug my friend.”

Dean held his hands up in surrender, shrugging out of his jacket and grabbing the champagne bottle from Cas' hand.

“ I missed you too, Charlie,” Cas chuckled.

“ I know you did.” She turned her head slightly to whisper in his ear. “And at some point during the night, you're going to explain that hickey on your neck.” She pulled back and smiled, patting him on the cheek. “Second drawer in the bathroom.”

~*~

“ You're hopeless.”

“ I know,” Cas sighed. He'd found Charlie's makeup in the second drawer and his attempt to cover the purple-ish mark ended with a weird orange splotch on the left side of his neck (he remembered it now: pressed against the shower wall, Dean kissing and sucking at his neck while his soap slicked hand was jerking Cas off) and a half spilled bottle of foundation on the vanity.

Charlie dabbed at the side of his neck. “Was it someone you met when you went out of town?”

“ No.”

“ Huh. It's just...well it looks pretty new and you just got back into town today and...”

Cas stared back at her, face blank.  _ 'Don't look away, maintain eye contact, just keep looking at her like you don't know what she's getting at, she'll give up eventually, don't look away, don't look away...' _ He cleared his throat. Charlie's eyes widened and she snatched a towel off the towel rack, smacking him in the arm with it repeatedly.

“Are you telling me you slept with  _ Dean?! _ ”

“ Shh! And please stop pummeling me,” he hissed, grabbing for the towel and missing.

“I will  _ not _ stop,” she growled back, giving him a few more smacks. “I can't  _ believe _ you kept this from me! I'm kicking his ass after I'm done with you! Why wouldn't you tell me?” She smacked him again and he snatched the towel from her hands.

“ I was going to eventually,” he muttered, holding out his hands when Charlie lunged at him. “Whoa whoa! I just didn't want to yet because it's fairly new and...I knew you guys would make a big deal out of it.”

“ We would not!”

“ Really?” Cas gave her a look. “That's why you were just abusing me with a towel in the bathroom?”

“ We would have gotten it out of our systems eventually!”

“ That's what I said!” Dean yelled from the other side of the door.

Charlie yanked the bathroom door open, shoulder-checking Dean out of the way. “Don't think you're off the hook, Winchester. I'll deal with you later.”

“ Oh come on, Charlie!” Dean laughed as Charlie flipped him the bird. He turned back to Cas, grinning sheepishly. “Hey.”

“ Don't 'hey' me. You're in trouble.”

“ Ooh,” Dean leered. “Is it the naughty kind of trouble?”

“ It's the 'wont be able to sit down for a week' trouble,” Cas replied as he exited the bathroom. He needed a drink. Or ten.

“ Yeah,” Dean nodded, following behind him. “It's the naughty kind of trouble.”

~*~

Cas was drunk. That could be the only explanation. He'd been standing here listening to this guy drone on and on about extraterrestrials in high level government positions for about twenty minutes and it was actually starting to make sense. He spotted Dean standing alone by the kitchen doorway and he held up a hand.

“I'm sorry, but I'm being waved over. I think there's some kind of kitchen emergency and I should probably go see if I can help. I'm really, really...excuse me.”

“Finally got away did you?” Dean grinned at him as he approached.

“That was incredibly painful. Can we go now?”

“Aww, what's your hurry, Cas?”

“I'd really rather be sucking your cock right now.” Dean choked on his drink and Cas clapped him on the back a few times. He took a swig from his now warm beer and grimaced. “This is really terrible.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Dean wiped a hand across his mouth.

“No, just trying to get you naked as soon as possible. What time is it?”

Dean checked his watch. “Less than a minute to go.” He disappeared into the kitchen, returning with a glass of champagne for each of them. “Am I still in trouble?” he asked, handing a glass off to Cas.

“Oh yes. But it's been upgraded to the naughty kind of trouble.”

“5!”

“4!”

“3!”

“2!”

“1! Happy New Year!”

Cas clinked his glass against Dean's. “Happy New Year, Dean.”

Dean chugged his glass of champagne quickly, setting it on the side table. Cupping a hand around Cas' jaw he leaned in close and whispered. “Happy New Year, Cas.”

Momentarily startled, he moaned softly at the feel of Dean's tongue sliding past his lips and forgot all about trying to keep everything under wraps. Their mouths moved together, slow and easy, and Cas wanted to stay here, right here in this moment.

It was the clapping and whistling that made Dean finally pull back with a chuckle. “Oops.”

Cas shook his head. “I don't care. I was an idiot to try and keep it a secret.”

“You really were.”

“I gotta tell you guys,” Gabriel said, walking over. “It's about damn time. I was wondering if you were going to dance around each other until you were eighty. It was getting kind of ridiculous—hey wait,  _you_ were Dean's 'moaner'?”

“Oh my god...”

“Yeah, you were.”

Dean threw his head back, laughing. “Cas, take me home.”

_fin_

 


End file.
